opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Birth Rates Down, Immigration Up, Crisis on Horizion??
by Jaxhawk Monday | September 15, 2008 According to opponents of the selection of Gov. Palin. “The Palin family's five children would have been unexceptional forty years ago, but today constitute something of a fertility freak show."source: AP News This is not only a political verbal insult to America's large families, but an unwarranted slam of Gov. Palin's family. The facts unfortunately are true, however. The USA and Europe are rapidly loosing their individual identity due to low birth rates of the indigenous Caucasian population. Census reports from France, Spain and Germany show us that Caucasian indigenous growth has steadily declined for the past decade. Only the mass influx of immigrants from Muslim countries, and modern medicine that has kept people living longer, has kept these countries from a negative population growth. Researchers writing in the Journal of Science said European population growth reached a turning point in the year 2000 when the number of children dropped to a level that statistically assured there will be fewer parents in the next generation than there are in the current generation. Between now and 2050, the United Nations predicts that while EU population declines, Muslim Countries like Yemen will grow to 102 million. An increase of 24 times it's 1950 population. During that same time period, Muslim population in the EU will increase by 500,000 immigrants during the same period. source: UN study. In effect, the authors say, the momentum for population growth in the 15-nation European Union has flipped from positive to negative and the trend could strongly influence population numbers throughout the 21st century. Unfortunately, despite these statistics, many people in the World, believe that we must slow population growth. Communist China has instituted the "one child for family" dictate. And there are those who claim that people with fewer children are better off economically and are usually more able to save and invest for their retirement than if they had spent their money on raising more children. An example of a purely selfish secularist reasoning! These people believe and advocate. "That We need to go, for some time period, below the replacement level of two offspring per female. We need to drop world human population down to some Ecocentrically defined "Optimum" size. This is sick, selfish and faulty reasoning if we hope to survive as a Judeo-Christian Nation. In Europe the deficit in birth rate has been filled by immigration which threatens to be so large that Europe will loose it's European identity to that of an immigrant society, predominantly Muslim. According to the most recent census data, only 1.1 percent of non-Hispanic white women bear five or six children over the course of their lifetime. By contrast, 22.5 percent of these women never reproduce. The percentage of childlessness among women rises in a straight line with educational attainment." Fertility, and thus birth rates, in a population can be significantly affected by social trends that encourage women to delay starting a family. Although this has had a major effect on the European population, it has not been a major factor in the United States. In the 20th century, the average age at first birth of mothers shifted sharply from the low 20s to the late 20s. As the trend toward having the first child continues to advance toward an older age it locks in a decline in natural population growth, said O'Neill. Were it not for high immigration levels, the United States would be facing population decline in the 21st century, because of low mortality and below-replacement fertility. A nice way of explaining the death rate due to abortion of over a million each year!In 2005 there were 1.25 million abortions in the USA. So while Americans and European Caucasians are concerned with "population explosion". The Blacks, Orientals and Muslim nations are growing their populations at a rapid pace! The resulting mass immigration has destabilized the entire European continent. The EU, which should more properly be called the anti-European Union. The Eu is facilitating the influx of Muslim immigrants.I believe that every day the EU exists brings Europe one step closer to IT'S DEMISE, and the new Caliphate! It is a fact that America's face has dramatically changed, as she has become both host and mother to millions of immigrants from Asia, Latin America and Europe during the last several decades. The annual total of foreign-born people immigrating to the United States has climbed from 500,000 in the 1970’s to more than a million at present. The Hispanic population alone has grown from nine million in 1970 to nearly 35 million today. And only seven years after 9/11, Muslims are pouring into the country in "surprising numbers." Nearly 96,000 Muslims became legal permanent US residents in 2006 — the most in two decades. This only counts legal immigrants — many more are taking advantage of our government's unconscionable refusal to stem illegal immigration. Many Muslims come in "as students and tourists who sometimes overstay their welcome." Others stroll across the border from Mexico. The largest number of Muslim immigrants come from three main sources: South Asia, Iran, and the Arabic-speaking countries. The single largest group of Muslim immigrants are those from South Asia (meaning Bangladesh, India, and Pakistan), followed by perhaps 500,000 Iranians and 400,000 from the Arab countries. Shi'is, who make up about 10 percent of the worldwide Muslim population, probably comprise about the same percentage of the U.S. Muslim population.source: Wikapedia All the above verbiage can be summed up in these words; We need to elect some one to the Presidency who will see that our borders are closed to illegals! Of course Muslims make up an average of only 28% of immigrants to 14 European countries studied by the Pew Research Center and a much smaller minority of immigrants to the US (the majority of immigrants to the US being Mexicans and other immigrants from Latin and Central America, the overwhelming majority of whom are Christian Catholics). If i'd bother to check my facts i'd also at least have read in that Pew report that Muslim birth rates are falling rapidly both inside and outside Europe. This and the fact that later generations of immigrants have less children as they become less religious, better educated, wealthier and influenced by the host society as much as they influence it, would tell me that everything i have written above is ridiculous fear and hate-mongering of the kind which was common against Jews, gypsies and immigrants in the 1930s and is common today with new targets - Muslims, gypsies and immigrants. I might also have known that not all Muslim immigrants are extreme fundamentalists. For instance a poll in the UK in 2006 showed more Muslims (41%) opposed Sharia law being introduced in the UK than supported it (40%) and that 99% thought the London bombings were wrong. If i knew much about Muslims or Islam i'd also know that interpretations of Sharia law among them vary greatly, with the extreme versions favoured by the Taliban, Al Qa'ida and the Saudi monarchy not being the only kind. This would have meant that i'd have known that it isn't necessary for Sarah Palin to keep popping out babies and indoctrinating them into Christian fundamentalists like Armageddon was next Wednesday in order to stop a Muslim take over of the US. I'd also have known that black people have lived in America for centuries and most of them aren't immigrants or foreigners, unless i'm an immigrant and a foreigner too (the only real natives being Indian Americans). I didn't know any of this, because these last four paragraphs were written by someone else as i was neither brave enough to enable comments that might correct my badly researched claims, nor smart enough to turn off the edit function. We can only hope that the immigrants will save America and Europe by being smarter than i am. __NOEDITSECTION__ From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: September 15, 2008 Category: September 2008 Category: IMMIGRATION Opinions Category: BIRTH RATES Opinions Category: MUSLIMS Opinions Category: CAUCASIANS Opinions Category: USA Opinions Category: EU Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions